rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairies
This page serves as a source of information about fairies as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History A long time ago, even before the God Wars afflicted Gielinor, the fairies found Zanaris. Even when they discovered it, Zanaris was an ancient place full of many dormant magical characteristics, including powerful interdimensional portals which the fairies then harnessed to create Fairy Rings. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about fairies that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. * As humanoids, fairies are able to crossbreed with other humanoid races if they can manage it. * Fairies, with the occasional exception, live in small, wooden tree-houses. Most fairies who don't follow this rule are important community individuals, like Tooth Fairy and Fairy Queen. * Fairies are responsible for most non-rune magic in RuneScape. *Fairies, together with their cultural systems, are responsible for most phenomena involving seasons, creation, and worldly balance in tact. *They generally live and remain in Zanaris, though travel to different planes is simple for them. *Most known fairies occupy themselves with tasks provided by the fairy Co-ordinator in Zanaris. Co-ordinator is the leading authority on organizing weather systems on Gielinor, and likely is the primary manager of all other worldly cycles that the fairies directly influence. *Fairies live in the air and fly frequently as an alternative to standing or walking. *Fairies currently appear to be a female-dominated race, both in numbers and in authority positions. *Fairies can feel magical auras, including an ability to feel the age of something magical by the feel of the aura. * Fairies are a generally passive and non combative race, though like gnomes will fight if they have to. This is observed in the fairy quest line, and is even commented on by the tooth fairy in fairy tale 3. *It is revealed by Chaeldar in The World Wakes that most faries are Guthixian. *Other races generally do not know about the fairy ring network. They would only be able to use the network if carrying a dramen staff or similar, which would tend to require them to go through a similar process as the player-character in the quest Lost City; but the character would have no reason to do so unless they had already learned about Zanaris and the fairy rings from a fairy or leprechaun. They would also need to be taught how the dials work, and know at least one fairy who can vouch for them to use the network. Meeting all of these criteria as a non-fairy character would be extremely rare. Debated Lore This section addresses details about fairies in RuneScape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). * Fairies may have some distant relation to insects despite their humanoid forms. They share several traits, including large eyes, antennae, quickly-beating wings, and miniaturized stature. *It can be speculated that all common fairies without otherwise specified roles are required to report to the fairy Co-ordinator for assignments as part of their culture. However, even if it isn't mandatory, it can be observed that all stray fairies in Zanaris (excluding bankers, slayer masters, diplomatic figures, chefs, etc) do report to her simply out of preference. * Fairies rely heavily on magic and delight in mischief. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their fairy characters but that aren't actually seen in fairies on RuneScape. * Not all fairies are what is usually considered "good." It is not beyond the ability of a fairy to conspire or corrupt. * Fairies are not native to Zanaris. *Many of the other mortal races would happily deny the existence of this tiny race. Most believe fairies are imaginary creatures, having never seen or heard of a real one. It would be peculiar for a non-fairy character to know about fairies without good reason. Other Info * Over 50% of fairies in Zanaris incorporate "Fairy" into their names somehow. For example, Fairy Very Wise, Fairy Fixit, and Fairy Nuff all follow this pattern. The pattern is occasionally broken, though, by characters like Chaeldar the slayer master and Jukat the weapons merchant. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Fairies